


Black Sheep, White Goat

by ReluctantlyGreyhound



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Bottoming from the Top, Catholic Guilt, Dom/sub Undertones, Emetophilia, Horror, Kinktober 2020, M/M, ONLY BRIEFLY THO - Freeform, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, not literally but it's definitely the same idea/tone imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantlyGreyhound/pseuds/ReluctantlyGreyhound
Summary: You thought you were a man of morals. You thought you were a good person. You thought temptation couldn't ever get to you.You were never prepared for what awaited you onThe Skeld. You were never prepared forhim.
Relationships: Black/White (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951261
Comments: 13
Kudos: 401





	Black Sheep, White Goat

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by this incredible piece of [art](https://twitter.com/na_na_nat/status/1309386720685813760). that position is basically what they're doing in this fic so reference it for a visual depiction lmao

The captain of _T_ _he_ _Skeld_ points a shaking finger at your “friend” in white. 

“It’s you,” she hisses. “I know it’s you, you bastard. I don’t know how you’re hiding it, but I swear to Almighty God that I'll make you pay.” 

White leans on his helmet nonchalantly. You feel sick to your stomach. 

“Pay for what?” the demon asks. He looks so innocent, so beautiful; you would believe him. You wish you could still believe him. “ _I’m_ not the murderer, if that’s what you’re trying to imply. And I'd be deeply offended, honestly, but I understand how we’re all under a lot of stress right now, so I won’t make a fuss about it this time.” 

Your other crewmates mill nervously, whispering in little clumps and bouncing awkwardly off each other like billiard balls. Everybody likes White, with his wide smile and eagerness to help others with their tasks. He always seems to know just what you have to do to get whatever it is working again on this horrible, clunky old ship, and he does it all with grace and confidence. 

It’s one of the biggest reasons you fell for him in the first place. 

“Hey, Black,” Pink pipes up nervously, looking at you. “You’re tight with White, right?” 

You clear your throat uncomfortably. “Y- yeah, um... yeah. Why?” _What_ _a stupid thing to say_. 

Pink gestures irritably. “Well?” 

“Oh! Well...” You hesitate again as you see White watching you out of the corner of his eyes. He looks pleased; he likes watching you struggle. 

Well, he likes _this_ struggle in particular, you know. He likes watching pieces of your soul die, light fading from your eyes, as you deny the truth over and over again. He likes knowing that you’re under his thumb so completely and utterly that you’ll betray your friends for him no matter what you tell yourself in the middle of the night. 

And he fucking loves the moment when you break for him. Again. As always. 

“Nah,” you mumble, “he’s good. I was with him in Electrical. Like normally, you know.” 

You have never hated yourself more. 

You have no idea how you got here. You have no idea how this happened. 

***

_The first thrust inside White was blinding ecstasy. His beautiful lean body arched off the table and you moaned piteously, watching him._

_You were a virgin. You were in love._

_The sweat-soaked hair plastered to your forehead was a proof of this, just like your regulation spacesuit pooled around your ankles and rucked up along your stomach that scratched against your hypersensitized skin, just like the tight heat of your coworker’s divine body clenched around your cock. Heaven. Absolute heaven._

_And when his torso cavity split right down the middle, unleashing a frenzy of thick, dripping tentacles, you were powerless to stop. Horrified that one of_ them _had somehow infiltrated the ship? Yes. Absolutely. But you were still in love with him. You could not have stopped._

_And something in you had always known. What could you have done? You were in love._

_“Like what you see?” He grinned that wide grin up at you, only it was too wide now, crawling up the sides of his cheeks and stuffed with too many razor-sharp teeth. Blood ran out of the corners of his mouth, presumably from the transformation, and you remember whimpering at the sight._

_He looked obscene. He looked terrifying. He looked beautiful._

_You had no words and simply moaned. Whether it was out of fear or desperation or sheer animal lust, you didn’t know._

_But you didn’t stop_. 

***

“See?” pipes up Cyan. “I told you he was okay.” She comes up to White and gives him a genial pat on the shoulder. “Rooting for you, man. Anyways, I gotta get back to my engine before the reactor fails again, but I hope you guys see some sense. There’s no murderer on this ship; it was just a freak accident.” 

“Freak accidents don’t _cut people in half_ ,” says Orange, with an edge of hysteria in his voice. “Maybe it’s not White, who knows? Maybe it’s _you_ , huh? Maybe it’s Black, who _fucking_ knows?” He clenches his fists unsteadily. “Personally, I’m gunning for you now, because I can’t honestly believe that anyone would be so stupid as to ignore the evidence.” 

“Whatever, man,” Cyan calls over her shoulder, flipping him the bird as she walks down to the reactor. 

White’s eyes track her hungrily and you know that she won’t live until the next shift rotation. You fight down nausea. 

It’s a friendly little lie, telling yourself you don’t know what happened or how you got here. You do know. You know oh so well. 

These were your own choices. You have chosen to become an accomplice in the murder of your crewmates and coworkers. You have chosen to betray the human race, and for what? 

***

_Tentacles, swollen and pink and dripping with some milky fluid. They slid over your uniform, pressing against the rough fabric with tactile sensuality. White’s panting breath puffed out with a shiver of ecstasy as he moaned._

_One tentacle caressed your face in a parody of kindness, one that still fooled you at the time._

He’s not like the others _, you thought, thrusting into his wet, puffy hole that clenched around you so wonderfully._ This can work, I can make it work _._

_One tentacle whipped out around your back and yanked you in closer. You nearly cried because it felt so good, and White’s back arched again, lean muscles working as he seized up with pleasure. This was the meaning of ecstasy._

_Another tentacle wormed its slick way in between his leg – wrapped around your back as well – and your thigh to prod at your untouched hole. You stifled a shriek, not expecting that, of all things, but White shushed you, smiling a secretive smile._

_The tentacle prodded its way in gently, shrinking and flexing by turns. It felt so wet and strange, but so incredible, and you started sobbing in pleasure, already overly sensitive from fucking your friend. The stretch and the feeling of fullness was so incredible; it was nothing like you expected._

_A drop of sweat landed on where White’s abs should have been and disappeared into the churning mass of flesh. Or was it a tear?_

***

The rest of your crewmates eye each other suspiciously around the rounded cafeteria tables. Between your own testimony and the general affection for him, the consensus seems to be that White is innocent. The captain was outvoted. 

You wish you had it in you to tell the truth. You wish you weren’t, quite simply, such a whore. But no. 

You feel like you are standing still in a dark tunnel, watching the light move away from you of its own volition. The light contains everything that you thought you held dear and cherished: your family, your work, your _morals_... all of it, washing away. Tentacles in the dark hold you back, but you know it’s an illusion. 

This was in you all along; you only needed a trigger to unleash it. You are a vile, unforgivable sinner. 

White smiles beatifically at you from across the table. He knows what you are thinking because he knows you. You know each other so well now. You know he gains an almost carnal pleasure simply from watching you destroy the light inside of you. He gains pleasure from knowing he inspired these choices. 

He blows you a kiss. You blush. 

***

_Yet another tentacle slid up your chest, then, almost shyly. It looked thicker than the others and you regarded it warily._

_“This is going to feel incredible,” White promised, before plunging the writing limb into your mouth without a single warning._

_You choked and tried to protest, but the thick flesh held firm, and you gagged for breath, eyes watering even more. White’s harsh panting grew louder then, but other than the flush painted across his pale cheekbones, you wouldn’t have been able to tell that he was deeply aroused, almost as much as you were._

_Once you got over your immediate surprise, you realized that the thickness filling your mouth was really the exact same pleasing feeling as the tentacle stretching your anus mercilessly, and the sensation of being filled from both ends as you thrust your cock into a warm, gorgeous body drove you crazy with the pleasure._

_You struggled in the bonds of White’s body, but not for any actual reason of wishing to escape. No, no. It was simply that every time you pushed against the restraints, he clenched a little tighter, pulled you in a little closer, thrust into both ends a little deeper._

_You started crying in earnest then. Overstimulation, yes, and confusion, and even pain, but over all of that: pleasure. You imagine White found it beautiful beyond compare._

_Indeed, he came soon after, though what that looked like was a single massive spurt of some thick fluid right down into your stomach. Your body automatically rejected the alien liquid and violently tried to vomit it up, but the tentacle still filled your mouth completely. It was forced back down, and your churning stomach_ _groaned_ _with displeasure at that._

_Obviously, you were convulsing quite awfully during all this, but that only drove you and him in deeper in all the right places, and seconds after, you were shooting your own human seed deep into his body._

_Your vision whited out and when you came back to yourself, you saw the devil himself laughing up at you with the most lovely smile on his face_. 

***

The ship is empty now; no more crewmembers or coworkers to fear for. Even the other impostor – who White hadn’t told you about, knowing that you would expose _them_ without blinking – is gone. Killed by White himself when they tried to kill you. 

The thought makes you blush with guilty butterflies. 

“Polus command tower,” comes the crackling voice from the intercom. “Please state your name, port of origin, and cargo.”

White grins at you from the pilot seat. 

“ _The_ _Skeld_ , out of Mira,” you say calmly. “Personnel transfer.” 

“Oh, old ship, huh?” comes the voice. “You must have been through a lot on that one.” 

“You have no idea,” you tell him fervently. White chuckles. 

What have you done? 

**Author's Note:**

> i do love me a nice little spot of corruption and angst :)) hope y'all enjoyed!! pls leave a kudos and/or a comment if u liked it in any way, and have a nice day :3


End file.
